The Apocalypse
by Ashley0816
Summary: A dangerouse virus hits the ninja world. Will Naruto and his friends survie the apocalypse and who will join the darkside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Apocalypse**

The resent weeks were very dark and mysterious. Many mutilated bodies were found all around the world. Everyday the numbers were increasing and many people had disappeared. Konoha feared the worst, some family's went into hiding. A week later it happened, the Konoha walls were breached by some blood thirsty outsiders. On that night, those things attacked the village. Many family's, and ninja alike fled for their lives. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hana, and Ashurii all teamed up to escape the village. Kiba and Hana's mother had died protecting them as they ran out the Inuzuka compound. Shino and Hinata had bin split up from Kiba when all this had started. Nothing was known about the other teams. They didn't know who survived and who joined _their_ side.

They ran and ran for their lives.

The _zombies _were chasing after them. They were running in the direction of Suna, in hope to find a refuge. "We have to get rid of them before we reach Suna!" Hana said has they were running. "But how do we do that?" Naruto asked. "Naruto use your clones!" Sakura yelled. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" As the clones appeared, they ran out of sight into the desert. After a few miles of running they could almost see Suna. "We have to pick up speed before they follow us again." Hana said as she jumped on Akamaru's back with Kiba. Ashurii was already riding one of her wolves, Midnight. "Blue!" Ashurii said looking at the black wolf behind her. The wolf nodded its head and ran next to Naruto and Sakura. "Get on his back!" Ashurii said. "Right!" they both said jumping on Blues' back. As they ran in full speed, Suna's doors were slightly open. When they got closer some one stood there. Was it friend or foe?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Suna's Downfall **

As they reached the entrance they saw a red-haired Kazekage standing there with guards around him ready to close the sand wall. "Gaara!" Naruto yelled. As they entered, they all fell to the ground tired from running. " Thank you, Gaara." they all said. After they rested, they went to the Kazekage's place, "Since you are staying here you must follow all the laws. We have a building for you to stay in." Gaara said, "Temari will show you to your rooms." Once they were in the building, Hana and Kiba stayed in one room, Naruto and Sakura stayed in another, and Ashurii stayed with Midnight and Blue.

Naruto, Sakura's room

"Naruto, thanks for always being there for me.' Sakura said. "No problem, that's why we are friends!" he said. "I would never let anything happen to you!" Sakura leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." she whispered in his ear. Naruto was so coat up in the moment that he pulled her closer and kissed her for the first real time. Right at that very moment Sakura fell completely in love with Naruto.

Kiba, Hana's room

"I have to go take guard duties so I will see you in a few hours." Hana said. "sure, what ever." Kiba said in a rude tone. After Hana left, Kiba and Akamaru fell asleep.

Ashurii's room,

Ashurii was sitting out on the balcony looking up at the sky with her two loyal wolf's, Blue and Midnight. "Huh! It is almost morning… do you two want to go for a walk with Kiba and Akamaru?" the black and white wolves both barked in agreement. Ashurii quickly got inside and changed into her normal clothes: a white tank top, jeans, white sneakers, and a black leather jacket. She wore a black fingerless clove on her right hand. She quickly brushed her red hair. _'I liked my hair blonde not red.' _She used to have red blonde hair but Naruto had pranked her and put somered hair dye in her hair. She walked out of her room and walked towards Kiba's room. He hardly ever locked his door so Ashurii quietly tiptoed into his room. He was still asleep so she went in and hugged him. "Wake up!" "Five more minutes mom." he said. Akamaru barked and he got up. "Yah?" he said. "Want to go for a walk with us." "Sure." he replied. As they were walking they saw Hana. Hana was on guard duties for a while now_ 'the numbers are increasing every second. There are even a few of them from the Mist and Rock country's'. _Hey Hana!" Kiba and Ashurii both said. "Hey." "It's amazing what our world has become." Ashurii said. Midnight growled in a low tone. Ashurii made a few hand signs and her eyes turned yellow like a wolf's. She saw millions of zombies running in their direction. "Shit!" her eyes turned back to blue as she gave a telescope to Hana. "What! It's like they had a mind of their own." "Midnight, Blue!" Ashurii commanded the wolves. They both went running in different directions. A few hours later they came back, "What did they see?" Kiba asked. "Those things are coming from all directions." Ashurii said "I will go warn Gaara!"

"Gaara, it's an emergency!" she said. "what's wrong?" he asked. "You have to come see for yourself, if you don't do something everyone here will die." after they got outside, millions of infected people were running towards Suna. Naruto and Sakura were out there too, filled with terror. "It will be impossible to stop all these things!" KanKuro said. Just before Gaara could speak, Suna started to tremble as all the million's of infected collided with Suna's walls. Terrifying screams came from the village and the infected. BANG! A crushing sound came from one side of the village. Fear traveled through everyone.


End file.
